


The John/Sherlock Casefile

by Saucery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Essays, Fanvids, M/M, Meta, Proof of Gay, Romance, Squee, Their Love Is So, Why Ship Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the slashiest scenes from <i>Sherlock</i>, with (ridiculously squeeful) commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The John/Sherlock Casefile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetaimerai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetaimerai/gifts).



> This is a re-post of a very, very old vid of mine. Like, from last _year_.

Dedicated to Jetaimerai, for whom I was _supposed_ to write a story about how a series of misunderstandings lead to John and Sherlock getting together, but then I realized that her request _was in fact canon_ , what with the number of misunderstandings that _do_ lead to them being together.

I mean, everyone thinks they're dating. Mycroft thinks they're dating. (And if your _brother_ thinks you're dating someone? _You probably are._ ) Mrs. Hudson thinks they're dating - in fact, she thinks they're married. (Again, if your _housekeeper_ thinks you're married? You probably are.) Pretty much everyone they meet thinks they're together. And the thing is, see, that _they're not wrong_. It's just that John and Sherlock haven't yet _realized_ that they're already in a relationship - which makes these misunderstandings not misunderstandings, but _prophecies_. Because Sherlock Holmes and John Watson totally belong together. And that's the gospel truth.

By this fan's gospel, at any rate. Ahem.

Right! So [here's the vid](http://vimeo.com/14354841), which was initially supposed to be a tidy 5 minutes of canonical John/Sherlock goodness, picking out the slashiest of scenes - but then I realized that there were way too many scenes to fit into 5 minutes! And so I grudgingly stretched the vid to 10 minutes - still manageable, right? - _but even that wasn't enough_. There's just too much slash in this show, people. It's _crazy_.

So, ladies and gentlemen and entities of unknown, dissolute or undecided gender, I give you **15 whopping minutes of the finest subtext known to man**. (Or detective.) I've picked out what I believe are the most compelling bits of evidence in favor of the John/Sherlock ship, and have organized them into five broad categories, or five "exhibits", as there are in any casefile.  


EXHIBIT A: "It's all fine." The history-making scene in which Sherlock Holmes is, effectively, outed.  
EXHIBIT B: Testimonies. From various people of Sherlock's acquaintance.  
EXHIBIT C: Life-saving. Because that's the most epic declaration of love, isn't it?  
EXHIBIT D: The flirting. A selection of scenes showing John and Sherlock at their most (un)consciously flirtatious.  
EXHIBIT E: THE LOVE. The swimming pool scene! Incontrovertible proof, if there ever was.  
CONCLUSION: Mycroft upgrades John's and Sherlock's status to "active". Hm.


I hope that you'll be as pleasantly surprised as I was, at just how prophetic people's so-called "misunderstandings" actually are. Heh. Sherlock seems to be catching on to the fact that they're dating a lot faster than John is, but nevertheless, those prophecies seem well on the way to being fulfilled!

Thank you, Jetaimerai, for giving me the inspiration to do this!

**Password:** Rachel.

**Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?j9pr2udoaa5i88x). (134 MB)

Enjoy!


End file.
